Dragonball Z: The Good Brother - Timeline
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Instead of killing Gokus brother, Piccolo managed to get him on the good side! What consequences does this have for the universe? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dbz: What if – The Good Brother-timeline**

_I don´t own anything than my own creations! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Piccolo's idea

"No, I beg you!" the longhaired saiyan cried. "Don't do it!"

"Come on, Piccolo!" another saiyan named Goku cried. "Fire that thing!"

Both stood a few metres away from a green-skinned man. He had only one arm and two of his fingers had now started to glow in a bright yellow. Piccolo's whole body was strained. He had to attack now.

`There is no other option left…´ Piccolo thought. `I have to kill them now!´

"Alright, here it comes! _Special Beam Cannon!"_

A large, purple beam with rings around shot out of his two fingers, drilling through the other two men. Both fell on the ground, coughing up blood.

"I-i-it ca-can't be…" the longhaired saiyan, Raditz, gasped. "I-I can't believe I got killed by those insects!"

"Hmhm, it seems like you underestimated the earth, Raditz!", Piccolo said while he approached him. "And the best part is that Goku soon will be alive again!"

"W-what?"

"We `earthlings´ have a treasure here on earth, called `Dragonballs´. If you collect all seven of them you can make a wish! They can even bring people back to life!"

"T-thanks for saying this, y-you green scum! Now my two comrades will come here as well since they heard every single word of yours!"

"W-when?" Goku asked. His injuries seemed to be worse than Raditz´. "In one week? One month?"

"I'll tell you." Raditz answered. "In exactly one year."

Their attention got pulled away as a yellow jet flew towards them. It landed and three people came out. Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi. Bulma ran to Gohan and lifted him up since Raditz knocked the kid unconscious while Krillin and Roshi wanted to help Goku. But it was too late. A few minutes later and Goku was dead, while his evil brother still laid next to Piccolo who just regenerated his arm. Suddenly Goku´s body disappeared. The green man knew that Kami did that, but he still didn't knew what to do.

`This is just great.´ Piccolo thought angrily. `One year and all of us probably get killed.´

"That's all your fault!" Bulma yelled to Raditz as she stood next to him. "If you hadn't come to earth then this would've never happened!"

"Y-you should be lucky" Raditz just said. "If Kakarot´s or Goku´s head wouldn't have got that hit you all would be already dead for a few years!"

`Wait, what?´ Piccolo got a sudden thought. `Of course! That's the idea!´

Without saying anything Piccolo grabbed Raditz´ body and flew up with him.

"H-hey! W-what do you think you're doing?" Raditz asked, every word filled with hate.

"Let's say I'll turn your life to another way." Piccolo said smiling.

The other three could only watch as Piccolo dashed with full speed towards a massive mountain and crashed Raditz´ head with more than his full power in it. As the now unconscious saiyan fell down Piccolo grabbed him again and threw him with the head at first in the ground right in front of Bulmas feet. Piccolo flew down. He looked at Krillin.

"Hey, give me a Senzu bean!" he said.

"Y-why? You're not injured anymore!" Krillin answered.

"Who says that the bean is for me?"

"W-wait! You want to heal _him?_" Bulma cried out, pointing towards Raditz.

"Indeed. If this worked like I've planned than he's not a threat anymore."

"B-but…" Krillin started, but Piccolo interrupted him.

"Give me the bean or I'll take it from you!"

Reluctantly, Krillin gave it to him. Since Raditz was unconscious Piccolo had to stick the bean inside the mouth and he had to move his jaw. As he heard the gulping noise, he stood up again. A few seconds nothing happened, then one eye twitched. Everyone except Piccolo and Gohan, who was still unconscious, made themselves ready to escape as Goku´s brother stood up again.

"W-what happened?" Piccolo heard him murmur.

He knew now that his plan worked. He approached the saiyan.

"Do you know your name and your origin?" the green man asked.

"M-my name is… Raditz…" the saiyan said, which made Piccolo's alarm bell ring. "And I'm… a saiyan…"

`No! Damn it!´ Piccolo cursed silently. `He can still remember anything!´

"But… " Raditz continued, getting Piccolo's attention back. "I don't feel the killing instinct anymore…"

Piccolo understood now.

"You're a saiyan, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Raditz answered.

"Do you still want to kill us?"

"… Not really, no."

"How do you feel now about your old feelings?"

"I don't know… I feel like I hate myself now."

"Your companions arrive in one year. Will you fight with us against them?"

Now Raditz got his old smirk back.

"Only if I don't have to do anything by myself."

Piccolo grinned. Indeed, the saiyan had lost his killer instinct, but he still had his personality. He turned to Bulma.

"I'll take care of Gohan this year." he said as he moved Gohan's body through telepathy into his hands. He looked at Raditz again.

"I'll train the kid for this year. You are free to join us."

Raditz thought a moment.

Then he spoke: "I don't know this planet, so I don't know where else I could train. I guess I'll just come along."

Then the two rose into the air and flew away, leaving the three humans behind. Neither of them could really tell what just happened.

A really old, green man stood at the ledge of his lookout. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Piccolo really does have a good side." he thought. "Not only he Raditz an earth defender, he'll train Goku´s son and try everything to save this planet. Now, I have to go. Goku´s body is waiting."

A few light years away:

"I can't believe that he just switched the side!" a spike haired man hollered. "This cries for punishment. I wanted the Dragonballs anyway, so beware! I, Prince Vegeta, will come and slaughter all of you! Hahahahahahahaha!"

_Piccolo's idea could save the earth now. With Raditz, the strong brother of Goku, there is nowprobably a chance in saving the earth. But can they really trust the saiyan? What will happen to Goku in the other world? Find it out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z!_


	2. The arrival & Raditz vs Nappa!

Chapter 2: The arrival of the Saiyans & the fight against Nappa!

The year went over really fast. While Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu and Yajirobe had trained with Kami, Raditz had spent his time with Piccolo and the young Gohan. He trained with Piccolo the first half, then he was on his own since Gohan had to be trained too. He explained many things to the green man, for example that his race is called namekians and that the saiyans get a zenkai boost every time near death. At the end of the year he was a lot stronger than before. Now he sensed something.

"Prepare yourself!" Raditz said to Piccolo and Gohan. "Vegeta is coming… And he's bringing Nappa with him."

"Fine, then let's go to an uninhabited place." Piccolo answered and rose himself into the air.

"But… " Gohan tried to say something but Raditz interrupted him.

"No buts! Come on now!"

The three flew until they found some Highlands where nobody was. They sat down and waited. Two minutes later Krillin approached them.

"Hey there, Gohan!" he greeted. "Wow, you grew a lot! Was the training with Piccolo and your uncle very bad?"

Gohan flinched a bit. He hadn't forgiven Raditz yet.

"No… it wasn't that bad." He murmured. "Sure, their training was tough, but I think it was worth it. said that I'm almost as strong as you are!"

Krillin just grumbled as an answer.

"Stop making jokes!" Raditz yelled harshly. "They're here!"

Everyone turned his head to the sky. Two figures, one tall and one a little small, started to approach them. As they finally touched the ground a few metres away from them, Raditz expression became furious. The other two just grinned as they noticed that.

"Why hello Raditz. Why so grumpy?" the tall one with the bald head spoke evilly.

"Stop it Nappa." the smaller one with the spiky hair replied. "It's clear that he's not very pleased since he knows that this is his final living day."

"We'll see, Vegeta." Raditz barked through his teeth.

"It's _Prince _Vegeta for you, you scum!"

"Yeah right! A prince of four…" Raditz turned his head to Gohan. "No five people. Great!"

"Why five? I just see three!"

"Kakarot was already revived by the Dragonballs and is now on his way to defeat you, and he little boy behind there is Kakarots son."

Raditz stayed calm. He had heard that Kakarot… no, Goku, had trained in the other world. They had a chance now.

"Hey! You guys missed us?"

Everyone turned his head as Tien and Chaotzu came down near them.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! More opponents, more fun!" Vegeta grinned. "But first: Why do _you _think that Kakarot of all people could harm _us?_"

"Just wait for him." Piccolo joined the conversation. "He's the strongest of us all and he will defeat you!"

"That's an interesting idea, namekian. I think we'll do that."

"What? Why?" Nappa exclaimed discontented.

"Because I want it, Nappa!" Vegeta answered harshly.

"You should listen to him, Nappa." Raditz said provocative. "You sure don't want that I'll wipe the floor with you, right?"

"Big words, Raditz." Nappa said grinning while he turned his scouter on. "Hmmm… Oh, wow! 4050 for you! You have improved but this is still not enough to defeat me!"

"You wanna see?" Raditz challenged.

"Vegeta, since Raditz is such a show-off, can I bring him to silence?"

"Fine. But don't kill him." Vegeta answered calmly.

Nappa smiled as he stepped towards Raditz. The long haired saiyan suddenly started to smile as well.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Look, Nappa… " Raditz started. "This is not my full power."

"What? You're bluffing! This is impossible!"

"Just look at your scouter you dumb idiot!"

Nappa started his scouter again and Raditz gathered energy. He cried as he exerted hid whole body until he was surrounded by a light purple aura. Nappa counted.

"4500… 5000… 6000… 7500… This can't be true!" Nappa cried. "_9200?_"

"Hahahaha! You see now, Nappa?" Raditz laughed. "It looks like you're the weaker fighter after all."

"Hrrrrmmmm… It looks like scouters DO fail sometimes…"

"If that's your opinion, come at me!"

Nappa did exactly what Raditz told him. He dashed towards him and swung his right arm at him. Raditz dodged quickly through jumping over Nappas hook and kicked him right in the face. Nappa stumbled backwards but was able to catch himself. Now Nappa exerted his body, creating a yellow aura around him. He clenched his hand to a fist before he moved his index and middle finger up. Raditz rose into the air and flew to the right fast. Then a huge explosion came out of nowhere. Krillin and the others were stunned as they saw the huge crater in the ground.

"Wow, did I miss something?"

Yamcha joined the group of five while Raditz began to attack Nappa with Ki blasts. The muscular saiyan dodged the most of them as he followed Raditz but he had to block a few as well. As he finally caught up to the longhaired saiyan he was attacked again.

"I show you what a Top-class warrior can do!" he called as he rushed towards Nappa.

Nappa tried to punch his face but Raditz disappeared before he could do that. Even before Nappa could react Raditz elbowed him in the back, sending Nappa flying straight unto a large rock.

`So he IS stronger than Nappa.´ Vegeta thought without a changing face expression.

"You'll pay for that, you cry baby!" Nappa cried enraged as he took off his armor. "Now you've made me mad!"

He dashed towards Raditz again and they began punching and kicking at each other. Both fighters took hits but you could see that Raditz had the advantage. As Nappa moved both of his arms over Raditz´ head, ready to smash him, Raditz did the same thing to him as he did to Goku at their first meeting. After his knee had found his way into Nappa´s stomach the bigger saiyan moved backwards, holding his stomach in pain.

"What're you doing up there, Nappa?" Vegeta suddenly called from the ground. "You're not losing to this weakling, are you? Just finish him already! Or do you need help?"

Nappa was too afraid to look at the saiyan prince. He didn't want to die this soon. But before he could think about it Raditz went ahead to reach this.

"Fools must die!" he cried out as he fired one pink beam out of each of his hands.

Nappa did his best to dodge but the right beam grazed his shoulder. Now Raditz attacked with Ki blasts again but instead of dodging Nappa just flew away from Raditz.

"Come back here, you bald, weak bastard!" Raditz cried as he followed him, still firing Ki blasts.

As they were out of sight Vegeta began to grumble.

"He isn't escaping, right? He can't be this stupid."

"Hey! Do you guys mind telling me who this guy is?"

"That's Gokus brother Raditz." Piccolo explained calm. "First he was our opponent, but I managed to wash his mind clear."

"So you were the one who did that!" Vegeta said. "Well, If that's the case I can't let you get away with this!"

He pulled out a piece of glass with six green balls in it. After he was finished sticking them in the ground he watered them with a strange green liquid. Every Z-fighter gasped in shock as six green things came out of the earth.

"Meet the saibamen!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

A few kilometres away a young woman with blue hair was walking through a western-like village.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to be back at the Kame house!" Launch mused to herself happily. "Although I still can't understand why I ended up here…"

She was deep in her thoughts as she noticed to figures flying towards the village, one attacking the other with energy blasts.

"Oh my" Launch said to herself. "I hope they don't land here…"

Just after she said that the first person got hit from a blast. As he stumbled flying the second person kicked him into the ground. The dust that came up with his impact caused Launch to sneeze. Her hair colour switched to blond.

"What am I doing here?" she snapped now angrily. "Where's Tien?"

Raditz lowered himself to the ground while Nappa stood up again. One villager recognized his face.

"T-t-t-that's one of those saiyans from the TV! RUN!"

Every villager left his home in panic. In 30 seconds the whole village was empty, leaving three persons alone.

"Wait. Aren't those saiyans the ones Tien trained for with Kami?" Launch thought curious. "But whose that man with the long hair?"

"You! You can't beat me!" Nappa cried out. "That can't be!"

"I tell you, it is true." Raditz answered. "And now I'll finish you off!"

"Never!"

Nappa rose into the air. As he was high enough he opened his mouth. A large, yellow energy beam shot out, ready to destroy Raditz.

"No! Where's Tien if he's needed?" Launch was scared. "Someone help me!"

`Hmm? A earth woman?´ Raditz thought as he noticed her. `Why is she here? Nappas attack will kill her if I dodge it. Guess I have to save her…´

He moved quickly in front of her and opened his hand, creating a pink, sparking energy ball.

"I've got a present for you!" Raditz shouted before he threw it. "Here, have it!"

Nappa was terrified. The ball Raditz had thrown was pushing his `Nappa Canon´ back to him. He tried to say something but his own attack didn't let that happen. Raditz´ attack arrived at his goal and exploded right in front of Nappas body. He fell out of the dust cloud, dead. Raditz wanted to go to him but something wrapped itself around his neck.

"Hey, you're pretty tough!" the blond earth woman said to him.

Raditz noticed that her face expression was aggressive and insolent, even criminal.

"If we both work together it would be really easy robbing banks!" she continued. "You just need a gun! So what do you say?"

"Sorry, I've got some business to do." Raditz answered, but then he showed a grin. "But after that, anytime! I'll be at Gokus place, I think."

He took Nappas body and flew away. He had to grin while he made his way back to the others. He had to admit, that was a woman of his taste. As he arrived at the Highlands he noticed that two fighters were laying on the ground, obviously killed by the (now)three saibamen. He fired three energy blasts, destroying the three. Vegetas face expression changed into a mixture of a smile and anger as Raditz threw Nappas body to his feet.

_One saiyan is defeated, but the other one seems to be a lot stronger than Raditz. Will he be able to defeat Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans? Will Goku arrive in time? What´ll happen next? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own DBZ.


	3. Vegetas fighting skills

_Good news folks! I´ve managed to repair my laptop, which means the chapters will come faster from now on! Enjoy!_

**Vegeta´s fighting skills**

"Hmhmhm… Not bad, Raditz…" Vegeta murmured as he looked at Nappa´s corpse and the last remains of the saibamen. "You´ve really improved yourself."

"I don´t need your compliments, Vegeta!" Raditz snapped. "I can tell you only one thing: Leave this planet or you´ll end like him!"

"So you´re really on the side of those weaklings." Vegeta remarked smiling. "Is this your final word or is there a small chance to turn you into a true saiyan?"

Raditz´ cold glare was the only answer Vegeta got. Vegeta looked back at him and the both remained like this like it was a staring contest. The remaining heroes, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Gohan watched the scene from a few meters away.

"What does that long hair waiting for?" Tien said with boiling anger in his voice. "I tell you one thing: If he won´t avenge Chao-zu, I´ll do it!"

"No, Tien."Piccolo told him. "I have sensed before that that big guy over there was already stronger than all of us and he was scared of that guy, you´ll only get killed!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Don´t worry guys! Huff,huff... I´m coming!" Goku said as he was on the last quarter of the snake way. "Only that distance left… I can do it!"

The saiyan increased his speed and continued running towards King Yenmas palace.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the others…<em>

"And? What are you gonna do now, Vegeta?" Raditz barked at the smaller saiyan.

"I guess you know about the Dragonballs too, right?" Vegeta asked calmly. "So I guess I´ll have to force to tell me. Now tell me, how do want to get tortured?"

"Try it, and you´ll die!" Raditz said while going his fighting stance. "I´m not the Raditz you remember!"

Out of his eyes he noticed that Piccolo and the others got in their fighting stances too. Vegeta followed. Now came a silence that lasted for about 3 minutes. Suddenly a helicopter with TV-reporters appeared from behind the mountains. Annoyed, Vegeta moved two fingers of his right hand towards the flying object, causing it to explode. Raditz saw his chance. He lunged forward and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta caught himself again, faster than Raditz had thought and kicked his chest. It evolved into a close combat between the two where no other person could follow their movements. Raditz´ forearm and Vegetas knee collided. The two warriors remained for a while in that position for a while.

"What´s wrong, Raditz? Giving up?" Vegeta grinned.

"You wish, your majesty." Raditz answered with pure disgust in his voice.

That was when Tien suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and smashed him with both of his fists downwards. Piccolo was already standing at the point where Vegeta would be meeting the ground. Vegeta fired a few Ki blasts at the namekian to startle him. Piccolo jumped over the blasts, ready to kick in Vegetas stomach but the prince simply dissappeared before the foot reached him, only to reappear behind Piccolo and smashing his elbow into Piccolo´s back. As the namekian flew towards the ground Vegetas eyes went on search for Tien. Vegeta found him above himself as the three-eyed human prepared a technique through pointing at the saiyan.

"Dodonpa!" Tien cried as a yellow beam came out of his finger.

"Ha! Is that all?" Vegeta cried out as he simply moved the beam out of his way. "Try this!"

Vegeta held his other hand upwards and fired a purple energy beam at Tien, who wasn´t prepared for a reaction like that. He was sure that the beam would finish him until something pushed him.

"Out of the way, Tien!"

Before everyone knew what exactly was happening Krillin had pushed Tien out of the way, only to got hit by Vegetas blast himself. His body was heavily damaged, killing Krillin instantly. His body fell down to the ground and didn´t moved anymore.

"Krillin, no! Stand up again!" Gohan cried as he ran up to the human corpse. "Please! Stand up!"

But he could shake the body as much as he wanted, nothing happened. While Piccolo and Tien were absolutely shocked Raditz stayed absolutely calm. Vegeta amused himself above the humans foolishness.

"Hahahaha! Such a pointless action!" Vegeta laughed. "He killed himself only to save another life! There you have it, such a weak race!"

Now Raditz focused his energy in both of his hands.

"Hey, Vegeta!" the long-haired saiyan cried out, gaining Vegetas attention. "Death to you, you fool!"

Suddenly two beams shot out of his palms. Vegeta smiled and flew upwards to dodge it, but the beams were movable so he was surprised as the beams followed him. But after one quick glance he had noticed the weak spot of this tactic. He flew around the beam of Raditz´ left hand and punched him right in the chest. The long-haired saiyan caught himself again and tried to blast Vegeta but even before the Ki blast escaped his palm Vegeta had already created a shock wave with his own , outstretched palm that threw Raditz backwards. Now Vegeta moved next to him again and head-butted the long-haired saiyan, sending him flying away. He flew right in front of Raditz´ face and kicked inside it, leaving Raditz stunned. Then finally, he cupped his hands together, reeled back and smashed Raditz into the Ground where he stopped moving for the moment.

"Ha, you may be stronger than Nappa was but that doesn´t change anything!" Vegeta exclaimed victorious. "You´re still a worm, just like the others!"

Right after he had finished his speech Vegeta started attacking Piccolo. He rushed towards the namekian and tried to knee him in the head. Piccolo knew where Vegetas knee would hit so he moved his head to the right side. Vegetas knee flew into the empty but then he extended his foot and rotated one time and hit Piccolos neck. Piccolo was stunned and had trouble to breath.

"Die!" Vegeta cried out and started creating an energy sphere.

"Dodon Ray!"

Vegeta turned around and saw an energy beam flying towards him. He thought quickly and moved his arms in front of his face to block it. As the beam hit the saiyan a big explosion came up. Now Tien, Piccolo and Gohan were swallowed by the grey concentration.

"Mr. Piccolo! Where are you?" Gohan cried out, seriously worried. "Are you okay? I can´t see you!"

Piccolo descended out of the smoke, landing next to Gohan, still holding his neck.

"I´m here. Stop shouting or he´ll notice you!"

"What?" Gohan asked confused. "You´re fine?"

"Yes." Piccolo just said as he moved middle- and index finger to his head. "Now be quiet, I have to concentrate!"

Soon after that his body was wrapped with a yellow fog. Meanwhile the smoke from Tiens attack had cleared. What followed now left Tien and Gohan completely shocked. Vegeta was there without a scratch, only his gloves were a bit torn. But the worst thing was his angry face that came in sight as he removed his hands.

"You brat! I´ll make sure that you´ll regret to be born!" he cried enraged and prepared his next attack.

"No, I think you´ll be the one that´ll regret something!" Piccolo shouted, gaining Vegetas attention once again. "Take this! _Special Beam Cannon_!"

The spiral beam shot out of Piccolos extended fingers. Vegeta could only curse above his scouter which was destroyed while Raditz was facing Nappa.

"No way in…" was everything he could say before the attack was in front of him.

Then, in the last moment, he moved to the left, making the attack only streaking his stomach. As the beam faded Vegeta had a bleeding graze, a bit of blood dripping out.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta was really angry now. "YOU DIE NOW!"

He charged his energy, it was going faster than usual since he was very angry. He rushed towards Piccolo and kicked him in the stomach. As the namekian writhed himself in pain, Vegeta was ready to strike. He exploded with a loud cry, creating a gigantic energy sphere around his body which swallowed Piccolo completely. The namekian had no chance. The energy concentration shredded his body and killed him instantly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Goku was out of Kami´s palace and was now riding his flying nimbus. Right now he sensed something.<p>

"No! Another energy had disappeared!" he said with worry in his voice. "Fly faster, nimbus! They need me!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Piccolo, no! Stand up!" Gohan begged.<p>

The little half-saiyan knelt next to the green corpse.

"It´s no use, Gohan."

As the boy turned around he had to blink at first since his sight was limited through his tears. But after a few seconds he recognized his uncle Raditz who was holding his chest, growling in pain.

"W-w-what do you me-?"

"He is dead, Gohan." Raditz interrupted him. "Vegeta killed him."

Said saiyan was hovering about the scene and was smiling as Gohan started to cry again.

"Wahahaha! Only three left now!"

He blinked in surprise as Gokus son suddenly turned to, his sadness slowly transforming into anger.

"What´s wrong, you son of a traitor?" Vegeta sneered. "Is the little kid mad at me?"

"You… I HATE YOU!" he cried out in anger as he crossed his palms and moved them above his head. "_Masenko!_"

He threw his hands forward, firing a large, yellow beam at Vegeta, who was really surprised at what he saw, just like Raditz and Tien. But even in his surprise Vegeta was able to react and blocked Gohans revenge attack. As Gohan saw that he became powerless himself.

"I´m sorry Mr. Piccolo…" he managed to say. "I couldn´t avenge you."

`I just can´t believe this!´ Vegeta thought. `This kid is even stronger than at the time he fought Raditz! I have to annihilate him!´

"Kid!" he shouted. "You are pretty strong but you´re still no match for me! Now die!"

Gohans eyes widened in fear as Vegeta fired a _Full Power Energy Wave_ at him, but they widened even more as someone moved in front of him and took the hit for him. Another explosion came up and covered everything with smoke. After it had cleared away Raditz was standing in front of him.

"Heh… Kinda funny." he grinned while coughing up blood. "One year ago I had no family sense at all… And now… look at me. I´m saving my nephew…"

"Hahahahaha! You´re nothing more than a disrespectful moron!" Vegeta laughed.

`I don´t know what´s crazier: Either the fact that Raditz just sacrificed himself or that this guy still shows no exhaustion!´ Tien thought. `Wait… Raditz is still able to stand on his own legs?!"

"I´m sorry, but you´re the moron here." Raditz objected, forcing Vegeta to growl. "I´m not the one who´s still working for Frieza, I still have my pride! You can say that you´ll be the ruler of the universe sometime, but to tell the truth: You´re weak and absolutely not able to stand up against someone who is only a bit stronger than you like Frieza, his father, the Ginyu Force… Shall I continue?"

Unable to find an answer Vegeta only cried out the word `DIE!´ and fired another _Full Power Energy Wave _at Raditz and Gohan , prepared to finally end it. Suddenly a yellow flash zoomed past Vegeta and made his two targets disappear. After the smoke of the following explosion had cleared, Vegeta started looking for his two victims and found them riding on a yellow nimbus. A man in a orange uniform was hovering right next to them.

"_KAKAROT!_"

_Goku has finally managed to reach his friends, only to find three of them dead. Now it´s up to him to save the earth. Will he defeat the evil prince of the saiyans? And what were the things Raditz had said? Who are those people and how strong are they? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own DBZ, only the plot twists and my own creations.

_BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building._


End file.
